robloxyoutubefandomcom-20200214-history
ItsMeta
ItsMeta, or Fproductionsdroid, is a ROBLOX Film Maker widely known for his high quality ROBLOX content. History ItsMeta created his YouTube channel, Fproductionsdroid, on the 4th of March back in 2011. He had created the channel with his love for aviation, largely inspired by other aviation channels like Jon57000 and Andersonci. ItsMeta uploaded numerous videos about aviation ranging from plane spotting to flight simulation. It was also this time when ItsMeta started to upload some of his favorite gameplay from the game, ROBLOX. Albeit he’s been making ROBLOX videos for a long time, ItsMeta never made his first “Machinima” until April 19th, 2013 with the release of his “X-101st Harlem Shake - A ROBLOX Machinima” video. The video had over 1000 views and his filmmaking career officially started from there. Shortly after the harlem shake video, ItsMeta entered in the 2013 “ROBLOX International Film Festival”. His entry was a remake of the Skyfall trailer. However, since ItsMeta was still an ameteur in film making, the final results didn’t come out as ItsMeta would’ve liked it. The last few seconds of the entry had clips of the original trailer in it because his ametaur skills limited him from “pulling off” a few special effects. He was a little bummed that he didn’t win because of his confidence with his success from the harlem shake video. ItsMeta then decided that from then on, he would devote a lot of his time to make better videos and enter in the 2014 “BLOXY AWARDS”. With about a year’s work, ItsMeta gotten very good at making videos and had become very successful. Many factors contributing toward his success, including his “Machinima” videos catching attention and the subscription of a famous ROBLOX youtuber, PhireFoxRBLX. Back in August 7th of 2014, ItsMeta made a video called “How Loleris Got Famous”. The video explained about that time’s trend of murder games and it became ItsMeta’s most viewed video surpassing over 70,000 views today. By September 2014, ItsMeta had reached over 1000 subscribers and 2000 subscribers by February 2nd, 2015. The rise of success for ItsMeta didn’t seem it was going to come to an end until he stopped making videos back in the September of 2014. He had gotten really busy with school work and he decided to take a break to focus on school. After 3 months of inactivity, he decided to come back to the filmmaking world and released his “A Very Meta Christmas” video, which only had only a little under than 4000 views. Feeling very discouraged, ItsMeta took another break to focus on his real life and his fans wouldn’t see another video from him until March next year. Once again, the viewership had gotten very low that his ROBLOX Egg Hunt Guide video from March, 2015 had less than 2000 views and the viewership of his latest videos had gone down the hill. Initial competing ROBLOX YouTube channels such as PixelFlame and TheGreatZekrom had surpassed ItsMeta during his inactvitiy by more than twice the amount of subscribers, viewership and fanbase size. ItsMeta currently plans to start his Reboot Project in order to gain back his fanbase and viewership of his videos. In the project, he plans to release new series with many ROBLOX youtubers and have an increase of video uploads. Friends * TheGreatZekrom * Kady Create * Hoote * JohanSKRuger * Faave * DuestyGuest * Prestongo * Tntad * Ambamby * Epikrika * KasoduS * okmangeez * AshleyDot * AquaChick * MegasMatey Trivia * ItsMeta is infamously known for his quote and moral, “Quality over quantity” * ItsMeta puts all the songs he used in his videos in the description box of the video, a place where no one looks anymore. Despite this, his fans still ask him what songs he used in the comment section. * ItsMeta enjoys doing photography in his private life. ' ' Accomplishments * BLOXY 2014 Winner Runner-Up in the “Long Form Machinima” Category * Top 150 finalists of the ROBLOX Smooth Terrain contest about of over 3,500 entries were submitted. Category:Skits/Machinimas Category:Films